La primera vez
by Deny14
Summary: -Gracias Lupin- le sonrió agradecida- por cierto Black-sueño-erótico-de-tantas-féminas estás muy sobre valorado. Que decepción... Aquella fue la primera vez que una chica le dejó sin palabras, para bien o para mal, Marlene Mckinnon captó su atención desde ese mismo instante.


Sirius siempre había sido un conquistador nato. Todo Hogwarts lo conocía por sus múltiples ligues, era un chico guapo con unos hermosos ojos grises y sonrisa capaz de derretir la Antártida.

No había mujer que se le resistiera y era muy consciente de ello.

Pero hubo un tiempo en el que Sirius Black solo era un adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas e inexperiencia en el plano sexual. Comenzó a interesarse por las chicas en tercer curso, cuando ellas mismas se paraban hablar con él con sonrisas tontas en el rostro y elogiaban lo guapo que era. Todo un mundo por descubrir, emocionante y totalmente desconocido.

A finales de ese mismo año salió con varias chicas de su edad y se dio su primer beso, se le daba bastante bien y no dudó en seguir haciéndolo en innumerables ocasiones. En cuarto curso, empezó su diversión por salir con chicas día sí y día también, y fue en esos días cuando la necesidad le llevó a querer más. Ya no se conformaba con besos tontos que no llevaban a ninguna parte, quería tocar, explorar, sentir…como esos chicos de sexto que escuchaba hablar en los vestuarios del equipo de quiddicht.

Decidió probar con otras chicas. No las niñas tontas y mojigatas de su curso que se escandalizaban cuando intentaba meter la mano bajo sus faldas, no, de esas ya se había cansado. Ahora probaría con más mayores, esas que tenían experiencia y no se sonrojarían al meterles mano, si no que se lo suplicarían con sonrisas coquetas y lascivas.

Y no se equivocó. Aquellas chicas parecían encantadas con las atenciones que depositaba en ellas, incluso en alguna ocasión una de ellas le insinuó acostarse. Todo lo anterior le pareció insignificante, porque hasta _Sirius-Black-el-terror-de-las-nenas_ tenía miedo. Miedo de no saber hacerlo, de no satisfacer a la chica y que ella acabara riéndose, entonces su reciente fama como conquistador tendría los días contados. Al fin y al cabo solo era un crío de apenas catorce años.

Ni siquiera Remus, fuente inacabable de sabiduría, o el mismísimo James que andaba detrás de la pelirroja Lily Evans como loco, podían esclarecer sus dudas.

-Déjalo ya, Sirius- como venía siendo costumbre desde hacía varios meses, era el único tema del chico. Remus cerró su libro de pociones de golpe y lo miró exasperado.

-¿Por qué te enfadas?- el moreno apoyó su rostro en una de las manos con cara de no haber roto un plato.

-Porque dentro de dos días tenemos un examen de pociones y ya sabes que no se me da demasiado bien, pero a ti lo único que se te ocurre hablar es de sexo.

-Que agresivo. ¿Cuántos días quedan para la luna llena?- Sirius consultó su reloj- me parece que ya te está empezando a afectar.

-Remus tiene razón- apoyó Peter asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡Pero si a ti se te da bien todo!- exclamó el chico intentando excusarse.

-Menos pociones- agregó Remus con voz amarga.

-De acuerdo- terminó aceptando Sirius dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa- perdonad si mis ganas por follar me obnubilan, lo cual, es totalmente inaudito dado estoy en plena adolescencia y las hormonas muy alteradas. Definitivamente yo soy el bicho raro.

-Dejando a un lado la ironía, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que rechazó la oferta de aquella Slytherin- comentó Remus ligeramente cabreado- no entiendo porque te quejas.

-¿Y porque no pruebas hacerte pajas como todos los chicos de nuestra edad?- James a su lado dio un bocado a la manzana tras el comentario y se limitó a encogerse de hombros indiferente ante la mirada fulminante de su amigo.

-Porque yo no soy como los demás.

-Desde luego que no-rio James palmeando su espalda divertido- estos comentarios son los que hacen que seas más Black que cualquiera de tu familia, aunque te empeñes en negarlo.

-No digas…

-Buenos días chicos- saludó jovialmente una rubia ataviada con la túnica de Ravenclaw. Y dejó caer su mano en el hombro de James- me preguntaba dónde está tu querida Lily.

-No ha bajado a desayunar- contestó este con la mirada entristecida.

-Normal- agregó Sirius burlonamente, viendo la oportunidad de vengarse por la anterior mención a su familia- yo tampoco lo haría si un psicópata pervertido se pasa las 24 horas del día siguiéndome por todos los rincones de Hogwarts exigiéndome que salga con él. Un poquito de orgullo James, ¿acaso has olvidado que eres un Griffindor?.

-Al menos yo no voy como un desesperado por follar. Perder la virginidad no es tan difícil. Hasta Peter podría hacerlo- tocado y hundido dejó aquel comentario al moreno ante la mirada atónita de su espectadora.

-¿ah sí?- entrecerró los ojos visiblemente cabreado.

-Si- James le mantuvo la mirada, instándole que dijera algo más. Aquella situación parecía divertirle, al contrario que su casi hermano.

Remus carraspeó ante la incómoda situación. Tener a Mckinnon presenciando aquel duelo de gallitos intentando demostrar quién era el más hombre no dejaba en buen lugar a ninguno de los cuatro.

-Estará en la biblioteca- intervino antes de que cualquiera de los dos continuara con la batalla- tenemos examen dentro de unos días y estará repasando.

-Gracias Lupin- la chica le sonrió agradecida y se dispuso a salir del gran comedor en aquella dirección, pero reculó unos pasos y se giró de nuevo hacia ellos- Por cierto _Black-sueño-erótico-de-tantas-féminas _estás muy sobrevalorado. Que decepción.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. El propio Remus no pudo evitar unirse a James Y Peter mientras un Sirius muy cabreado, pero también sorprendido miraba hacía aquella chica que en esos momentos abandonaba el comedor con una medio sonrisa en el rostro.

Aquella fue la primera vez que una chica le dejó sin palabras. Y para bien o para mal, Marlene Mckinnon captó su atención desde ese mismo instante. Comenzó a fijarse en ella y en los pequeños detalles como la forma de andar, sus gestos, su risa, ese humor tan característico… Había adquirido una obsesión por analizar cada paso que daba. Intentaba auto-convencerse de que solo era mera curiosidad, porque ella solo era una chica normal y corriente con el pelo demasiado rubio y un humor extremadamente alegre, y ese no era el tipo de chicas a las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Durante aquella época entablaron una pequeña amistad, Marlene era muy divertida y aunque su mejor amiga fuera demasiado estricta en cuanto a las normas del colegio, eso no le impedía a ella unirse alguna de las travesuras de los chicos. Era un merodeador más y eso le otorgaba a Sirius cercanía.

Esa tarde tenían entrenamiento de Quiddicht y Remus fue arrastrado hasta el campo pese a las continuas quejas de este, que no entendía porque tenía que estar presente como una fan loca en las gradas. Había cosas más interesantes que hacer, por ejemplo: estudiar.

-¿En serio es necesario que asista?

-Sí. Vamos Remus anda más deprisa o llegaremos tarde- le apresuró James consultando su reloj y tiró de su túnica para que anduviera más rápido.

-Además, prometiste participar en la broma de Snivellus-añadió Sirius sonriendo traviesamente. Pararon frente al campo mientras veían salir al equipo de Ravenclaw hacía las duchas. Marlene descendió directamente al césped y se dirigió a la entrada- no me digas que estás cogiendo los hábitos de higiene de Snape.

La rubia sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza soltando una risita. Se acercó hasta Remus y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, algo que se había vuelto costumbre en ellos y que hacía desviar la mirada hacia otro lado a Sirius.

-Precisamente contigo quería hablar- dijo James poniendo una mano en su hombro- esta noche es el momento adecuado para gastarle la broma a Snivellus…

-Vaya, lo olvidé por completo…-se llevó las manos a la cabeza e hizo una mueca de disgusto- no me acordaba, lo siento chicos. He quedado

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Sirius la atravesó con sus ojos grises evaluando la situación con gesto serio, mientras James la interrogaba sobre quién era el chico, que intenciones tenía con ella y si se trataba de una cita doble en la que Lily hubiera quedado con otro.

-Tranquilo Jimmy- rio la chica dándole un empujoncito cariñoso- no es ninguna cita doble, aunque tampoco te hagas muchas ilusiones no ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a ti.

-Menos mal…-sonrió triunfal ignorando el último comentario en referente a él y de repente volvió a mirarla serio- pero ten cuidado ¿vale?

-Lo tendré. Remus ¿es posible que mañana quedemos en la biblioteca?- puso su mejor cara de niña buena- Herbología…

-No te preocupes- contestó el aludido revolviéndole el pelo- nos vemos a las cinco.

-¡Venga, venga!- exclamó James adentrándose al campo con prisas- el resto del equipo debe estar en los vestuarios.

James siguió caminando en aquella dirección seguido de un Remus bufando exasperado, menos mal que había traído un par de libros para repasar. Se desvió hacia las gradas no sin antes echar un vistazo hacía Marlene y Sirius que permanecían en el mismo lugar parados a la espera que alguno dijera algo en primer lugar. Negó con la cabeza divertido.

-¿Y tú qué? Llegas tarde- dijo la rubia sonriéndole para amenizar el momento tan tenso que se había formado entre los dos- ¿vas a quedarte ahí plantado admirando mi sutil belleza?

-Espero que no sea tu primera cita, antes de presentarte frente a él deberías ducharte y ponerte algo más femenino, ¿no crees?

-No soy ninguna principiante Black, ¡me subestimas!

-Quién sabe, eres tan…- no es que quisiera humillarla, pero quería dejarle bien claro que ella no era el paradigma de femineidad.

-Alto ahí- alzó su mano para cortarle- ya se lo que vas a decir y te equivocas, tú me ves con ojos de amigos pero también tengo mi parte femenina y muy desarrollada además.

-Por Merlín, hasta un aficionado sabría distinguir a una chica en condiciones de…

-¡Ah! Así que es eso...¿estás celoso porque exista otro chico más atractivo que tú?- se mordió el labio inferior divertida- al parecer ya no eres el único conquistador de Hogwarts Black, tienes competencia.

-Ninguno me llega a la suela de los zapatos Mckinnon- sonrió burlón mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y desplegando sus armas de seductor.

-Ya te contaré- se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, en un gesto que pretendía ser a todas luces amistoso y que consiguió tensar al moreno- perder la virginidad no debe ser tan complicado, ¿no?. Quizás pueda darte algún consejo.

-Lo dudo- atinó a decir Sirius con semblante indescifrable.

-¡Ya lo veremos!

Aquello supuso un antes y un después en Sirius Black. El niño inocente y con miedos se esfumó para siempre y dio paso al Sirius que hoy en día, todos conocemos. Nunca volvió a titubear ante la proposición indecente de una chica y esa sonrisa lasciva formó parte de su día a día. El sexo se convirtió en un aspecto esencial para él y decidió que nunca se enamoraría de una mujer, por muy perfecta que fuera.

Se permitió el lujo de estar con una chica cada pocos días. Más tiempo podía suponer un enamoramiento por parte del moreno que quería evitar a toda costa. Rompió muchos corazones sin importar el daño que causaba en ellas cuando las echaba de su lado con palabras vacías e indiferentes.

Sí, después de aquella tarde muchas cosas cambiaron en él. Esa Ravenclaw fue muchas cosas en su vida: la primera chica que le dejó sin habla, la primera chica que consideró su amiga, la primera que compartió sus aficiones por las bromas y el Quiddicht, la primera en aparecer en sus sueños cada noche, la primera y última chica de la que se enamoró…

Pero nunca fue la primera en darle un beso, una caricia, una sonrisa…porque esas cosas se las regalaban todas las féminas de Hogwarts y era algo a lo que estaba más que acostumbrado, aunque nunca admitiría que le hubiera gustado que fueran exclusivamente de ella.

Al igual que tampoco contaría toda la verdad acerca de su primera vez. Fue el primero de sus amigos, como era de esperar. Ocurrió pocos días después de aquella conversación y siempre dijo que fue genial, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, que aquella Slytherin desinhibida volvió a ofrecerle sexo y él sin pensárselo dos veces aceptó deseoso, acabaron en la sala de los menesteres y dada la experiencia de la chica y lo rápido que aprendía Sirius, no tardaron en entenderse a las mil maravillas.

Nunca diría que su primera vez estuvo muy lejos de ser perfecta. Que aquella Slytherin sabía muy bien lo que se hacía y manejó la situación en todo momento, se sentó a horcajadas encima de él mientras movía su cuerpo con movimientos sensuales y él… él solo veía a Marlene. La imaginaba besándole, acariciándola, moviéndose como aquella desconocía lo hacía. La imaginó de tantas formas que solo fue capaz de decir su nombre en un susurro ahogado por los besos de la Slytherin cuando llegó al clímax.

Y en silencio se vistió a toda prisa, mientras hacía a un lado aquella chica que lo miraba confundida por la repentina urgencia de él por marcharse de allí. Tampoco fue capaz de contar todas las lágrimas de rabia que brotaron de sus ojos mientras caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos hasta atravesar la sala de Griffindor a toda prisa y sumergirse en su cama en silencio.

Mintió porque no podía permitirse el lujo de que nadie supiera que al final y al cabo era un adolescente más, enamorado de la chica que menos hubiera imaginado. Porque Marlene Mckinnon se había adueñado de su cabeza y sus sentimientos, ella, nunca chica normal y corriente con una gran sonrisa.

Y se obligó apartar esos pensamientos. Guardarlos en el fondo de sus recuerdos y no sacarlos jamás a la luz.

Porque Sirius Black tenía solo catorce años cuando fue su primera vez, con una chica mayor que él, guapa y voluptuosa, como muchos chicos hubieran querido tener entre sus brazos, pero en su mente solo había una imagen grabada a fuego.

En sueños siempre sería suya, imaginaba tantas cosas…y solo en ellos se permitía imaginar cómo sería le sonriera únicamente a él, como lo hacía con los chicos con los que salía.

Mckinnon. Ese sería su secreto mejor guardado.

_**FIN**_


End file.
